Heaven Sent
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: 8059 When interacting with humans, there are lines you must not cross. But when one angel and one human try to break those boundaries, will they still be forced to part?
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Sent

**A/n**: I'm getting lazy writing my name, so I'll put a 7 instead of writing seven nekos.

Uhm…playing with the concept of angels this time. A bit of fluff here. You'll see how deep the love between 80 and 59 are here. This was the 1st 8059 fic I made for Denz, my beta! I can bribe her for 8059.

I actually originally made this as a ZabuHaku fic, but I changed some stuff and made an 8059 version as well. If I find the sheet of paper I wrote it on, I'll post the ZabuHaku version too.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira keeps putting us at the edge of our seats with the manga! Not to mention the unrevealed pairing!! Dun dun dun!!

**Beta Reader**: Denzie!! Do your thaaaang!! (For future note, my beta reader will be referred to as Denzie, Denz, Manga-chan, Denzeru-chama, XIIIdenzXIII…I think that's it.)

**Warning**: Attempted death. ATTEMPTED!!

**Heaven Sent**

**By**

**Neko7cheese**

It's almost dawn now. Most of the city had drifted off to sleep hours ago. All is good, and that made a certain silver-haired teen pleased. You see, this teen had been tasked of watching over this city as part of his angel training. However, this tenshi wasn't really interested in doing his job, or any other angel work for the matter.

After all, he wasn't exactly a goody two-shoes, which angels are supposed to be; and he had a mild fascination with human gunpowder, and how they explode. He was indeed quite the rebel in heaven, but he was, nonetheless, still an angel. So here he was, flying around the city for a final check before he went to bed himself.

Landing smoothly on the rooftop of his apartment building, he wasn't expecting a pair of dark eyes to stare at him from the roof's door. Both teenagers were still for a while, before the one with dark hair and eyes let out a hearty chuckle, earning him a weird look from the one with silver locks.

"What are you laughing at?" The angel asked, rather irritated.

"It's nothing." The dark haired teen said with a smile. "I just didn't think I'd meet an angel today. It's kinda cool though. I'm Yamamoto, by the way. Yamamoto Takeshi." He said, offering his hand.

The angel eyed him suspiciously, but angels had to be trusting, and therefore took the man's hand and mumbled, "Gokudera Hayato."

"So," Yamamoto began. "What's someone like you doing here, Gokudera?"

"Don't be so friendly, human, we just met. Anyway, if you must know, I'm here for my angel training." Gokudera wasn't sure why he was telling all this to someone he just met; especially a human, but he had to admit, it was nice being able to talk to someone for a change.

They talked for a while, discussing several things about themselves. Yamamoto discovered a few interesting things about the man and about angels, like how they need to finish a year long training period before they can fully become angels, and Gokudera found out the so-called "wonders" of baseball. They continued chatting for a long while until Gokudera announced he wanted to sleep. Yamamoto just chuckled and let him go. He still needed to practice his baseball swings anyway. The following night, Gokudera once again found the brunette practicing swings on the rooftop, however, this time it was kendo, and not baseball.

"Finished flying around?" Yamamoto asked, taking a short break to talk to the angel.

"Yeah." The silver haired teen replied. "You practice kendo? You told me that you played baseball yesterday, but you said nothing about kendo."

"My old man is the one who really likes it. I guess I just sort of picked it up." Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Gokudera replied.

Yamamoto merely smiled at the angel, earning a half-glare from him. Starting his swings once again, Gokudera merely sat nearby, and watched the teen train.

"Hey, you baseball idiot." The angel called out.

Yamamoto dropped the wooden sword, and turned to the angel. "Where'd that one from?"

"Well, all you talked about the other night was baseball!" Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh, as he saw the angel's flustered face once he finished. The issue was soon forgotten, and the two had begun talking again. This time, Yamamoto had told Gokudera about his family, and his other hobbies aside from baseball; and Gokudera had told him how all the other angels snubbed him for not being a normal angel like the rest of them.

This pattern continued the next night, and the one after that; and before either of them realized it, they had begun to look forward to talking…or arguing, in Gokudera's case, with each other.

The two of them started growing closer and closer, and as hard as it was to admit, Gokudera was growing fond of the human. He never really bothered to try and make friends while he was on earth. He merely wanted to go, get his training done, and leave. So, during his weeks with the brunette, he really enjoyed it.

However, he knew he wouldn't always be able to spend time with Yamamoto. He was an angel; he had to go back to heaven eventually. He just never expected it to be so soon. Only a month after the two teens started hanging out, Gokudera received a notice from heaven, saying his training was complete, and he was expected to return to heaven within a week, to finish his final angel tests. And the thing was, tonight was the last night within that week.

Once he remembered such grim news, the angel didn't feel like flying that night, so instead, he just sat on the rooftop, and waited for the brunette to arrive. He needed to talk to him about this. Later around midnight, Yamamoto arrived, and cheerfully greeted the white haired teen.

"You finish early?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Gokudera stammered slightly. He knew he had to say something now, but how could he tell the idiot such depressing news, when he was in such a damn happy mood?

During their conversation, Gokudera never found the right time to tell him until it was too late. They parted ways, and after Yamamoto closed the door and waved goodbye, Gokudera let one tear fall, as he disappeared in a dim glow.

--

The following evening, Yamamoto arrived on the rooftop at midnight, and began practicing his kendo swings, while he waited for the angel's arrival. To his dismay, hours passed, and he finished his practice, but he saw not hide nor hair of the angel.

Slightly worried, Yamamoto went downstairs, knocked on apartment 59, and called out Gokudera's name. Once he heard no response, he tried to open the door, only to find it unlocked. Entering the room, he was shocked to find the normally messy place completely empty.

There was nothing there. Looking around once more, the only thing he found was located on Gokudera's bed. It was a single feather, and the photo he forced Gokudera into taking with him. Taking the photo in his hands, he suddenly remembered something Gokudera told him when they just met.

_Yamamoto looked over to the angel beside him in the white haired teen's apartment, and smiled. "It's pretty cool having a friend like you Gokudera-kun."_

_Gokudera merely gave a small grumble before answering the brunette. "Don't you have other friends you can annoy?" He took his soda can from the table and took a small sip._

"_But none of them are as interesting as you!" He replied with a massive grin on his face, making Gokudera blush slightly at the comment._

"_Well, don't get used to it!" The angel said, offering his companion some chips. "Remember, once I'm done with my angel training, I'm going straight back to heaven without giving you a second thought."_

_Yamamoto just stared at the angel, before taking a handful of chips. "Surely you don't mean that?"_

_Gokudera didn't answer him, and instead continued eating. However, Yamamoto could've sworn he heard a faint murmur from the teen. "'Course not, idiot."_

Looking at the picture in his hand, he said softly.

"Did you really just leave me behind…

…Hayato?"

**A/n:** Yeah!! Finally finished typing this!! Yeah! I'm supposed to make this a one-shot, but I got tired thinking of how to connect this part to the next, cuz my draft isn't that well written. Just wait for the next chapter okay?!

Anyway, I'm also working on a bunch of other stuff, but I'm not making promises on when they'll be out. Anyway, I THINK I got this idea from watching Pita Ten. Cute anime! I cried at the end…I seriously did.

Don't forget to review, ya hear?!

**Beta Block:**

FWAHAHAHA APARTMENT 59. I WANNA CRASH.

Well, same stuff as usual. Pretty good! And oh, try not to use semicolons in place of commas. XD And the flashback parts. I read somewhere that putting "Flashback" and "End flashback" tags disrupt the flow of the story, so yeah. I took them out. :D

So far so good!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yo

**A/n**: Yo! Here's chapter two of Heaven Sent! Hope I didn't take too long. Enjoy! I'm running out of things to say…

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah. I'm grumpy cuz I'm hungry damnit!! Anyway, you all know this isn't mine!

**Warning**: Attempted death.

**Beta'd** **by**: Manga-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu!! chu

**Heaven Sent**

**By**

**Neko7cheese**

**--**

**Chapter two: **The Fat Lady Sings

Looking around the empty apartment, Yamamoto's normally happy grin turned into a deep frown. He could understand that the angel had to return to heaven, but why didn't Gokudera tell him he was leaving?

Yamamoto couldn't help but feel hurt. He always knew that he thought of the fair haired teen as more than a simple friend, but he only fully realized how much he had fallen when he felt like his heart had been ripped out and shattered into tiny little pieces probably by one of Gokudera's homemade mini bombs.

He left the apartment, giving it one last sad look before closing the door. A few days had passed since then, and the swordsman had not recovered from the heartbreak. His father had asked if he wanted to talk about anything, but Yamamoto brushed it off saying he just felt tired. He was glad his father didn't press on any further.

Recalling the days he spent with the angel, Yamamoto lay in his bed with one sliver of hope. Thinking about their conversations, he remembered Gokudera saying angels weren't humans who died. They were born as angels, therefore, it's possible for them to be humans. However, to become human, angels must give up their immortality, along with everything else they had as an angel. That included their things as well as family.

Yamamoto knew, that although Gokudera wasn't particularly fond of his position as an angel, what he was asking for was very selfish; and it was something he knew couldn't be done so easily. But be that as it may, he still wanted the feisty angel near him.

He wanted Gokudera to give up his immortality. He wanted the angel to surrender his wings, and spend his humanity with him. He wanted the fair haired man by his side, in his bed, very much naked, and very much aroused.

But sadly, he couldn't ask the guy to throw everything aside, just because of his selfish and perverse needs.

So he decided to choose what he thought was the next best thing…

…death.

**A/n:** Sorry this was much shorter than my previous one. I was actually supposed to stop with two chapters, but I wanna keep you guys in suspense. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! After all, it's rather interesting, the cliff I left you at, right?

Is Yamamocchan going to die?! He said he wanted to kill himself!

To find out, tune in next time for CHAPTER THREE: You Stupid Idiot!

**Beta's Bench: **(DEN!! EDIT THIS! IT'S SO MESSY THE ORDER. )

Okay ra man ui. I took out some parts to keep Yamamocchan in IC, though, see for yourself. :D

La la la /off to read smutfic


	3. Only in death

A/n: Hey

**A/n**: Hey! This'll be the last chapter of Heaven Sent. It's slightly sappy, and so I hope I didn't make the guys too OOC. I know that I made Yamamoto wierd in the last one…so sorry.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. If it was, I wouldn't put yaoi (smexy smut scenes), there would definitely be innuendo!

**Warning**: Attempted death. It's finally in this chap!! AU-ness.

**Beta'd by**: unbeta'd

* * *

**Heaven Sent**

**by**

**Neko7cheese**

**--**

**Chapter Three: **You Stupid Idiot!

* * *

The job of an angel did only involve two things- one of which was doing good deeds to keep humans happy, and secondly, guide humans into a proper afterlife.

So even if Yamamoto had to die, if it meant seeing Gokudera, if only for a moment, he's do it in a heartbeat. He shoved thoughts of suicide away. Even if he died by slashing or overdose, there was no guarantee Gokudera would appear to help him. So, in order to catch the attention of the fair haired angel, Yamamo-chan decided to jump off a building.

His apartment building to be exact-the place the two boys first met.

Yamamoto waited until the sun set, and it had turned midnight. He didn't want to catch attention, and certainly didn't want his father interfering.

The sky was painted with darkness, and small drops of rain began to pelt him; as he stood at the edge of the building. Climbing over the metal fence was an easy feat for this athlete. He looked at the ground, and he began to rethink his actions. _'No' _He shook his head.

He knew he was being pathetic, and even desperate. After all, he would die for love- something that never even concerned him before he met the angel. His entire life had been so simple prior to the angel. It circled around his family, friends and baseball; but now Gokudera had wiggled his way into that list, and started to completely take over his thoughts.

He steadied himself over the edge, and took a deep breath in, deciding if he should really go through with it. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew by him, and cused im to slip. He attempted to grab the metal fence, but it was too late. He had moved too far from the edge, and his fingers barely reached the cool metal.

His body started to drop, and his head fell back, making him see the dark sky above him. He closed his eyes, and waited- waited for the hit, for the pain, waited for silence and darkness to hit him.

Anything.

After all, hopefully now, he could see him angel again.

However, as he waited in darkness, nothing happened. He was well aware the building was not that tall, and surely gravity did not take such a long time. He opened his eyes, and let out a deep breath he had no clue he was holding, and stared at the man holding him in a loose hold.

Looking past the angel, he realized what happened. Gokudera saved him, and were now on the rooftop.

The two boys lay there, one panting, the other staring in slilence. Yamamoto was surprised at the Gokudera's actions. After all, angels were forbidden to interfere with the deaths of humans. He removed himself from the angels embrace, and turned to him.

"Gokudera?!" The brunette cried out. "Do you realize what you just did?!"

Gokudera managed to regain his breath, and had now begun glaring heavily at the brunette. "Me?!" The angel shouted angrily. "What about you?! What the hell were you doing you idiot?! You were about to jump!"

All of a sudden, Gokudera became silent; and Yamamoto just stared as the angel began to shake in his arms. "You could have died."

Guilt washed over Yamamoto as the usually proud angel began to cry. "I wanted to see you." He said weekly.

"And you think I didn't?" Came a soft reply.

"It was the best think I could come up with."

"Tche." Gokudera said, wiping away stray tears from his face. "That's just like an idiot to think up such a stupid plan."

Gokudera breathed out, and stood to tower over the brunette, before continuing. "Listen; for I will **not** say this again. Do not die. Do not make me worry like that Takashi! If you wanted to stay by my side, then I would have gladly left heaven to be with you."

"But then you would be giving up heaven, your immortality! I can't just ask that of you!" Yamamoto protested.

"Idiot. Was that what you were worrying about?" Gokudera said, as he let a small smile grace his lips. He kneeled once more, and took the mortal into a light embrace. "Remember. As long as I am with you Takashi, its better then anything heaven could offer me."

The two boys smiled, as the let the rain pour over them and silence surround them. They held onto each other tightly, as if frightened they would lose the other again; and let their lips meet in a sweet and gentle kiss, letting everything else wash away with the rain.

* * *

**A/n**: Gosh! I hope that turned out okay. I mean, I completely changed the ending bit, from my original plot. In any case, I'm happy with the ending lines. Cheesy, but oh so sweet. Aww!

Anyway, that's basically it for this fic! I'll be putting up a poll to see if I should make a one-shot depicting their life together, with Gokkun as a mortal or not. You know, an epilogue of sorts.

I feel that if I add it here, the ending would be ruined.

Lastly, **can anyone PLEASE suggest a nice border**?! I had a really pretty one before, but it wouldn't appear in ff!! Now my borders are just lines!! How boring right?! Help me?! Please?!


End file.
